


Foiled Plans

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Feysand Drabbles - MODERN AU [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, They get a little racy, so ssooooofffttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Rhys and Feyre make some plans...
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Drabbles - MODERN AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Foiled Plans

Feyre gasped as Rhys’ cold fingers dragged across her waist. Rhys muffled the sound with his lips on hers.

“Why are you’re hands so cold?” Feyre asked as Rhys started to trail kisses down her jaw, her neck.

“You may not have realised, Feyre darling, that it’s freezing outside the blanket.” Rhys put his whole hand on Feyre’s stomach, earning him another gasp. “You’ve just been lazing in bed all morning.”

When Rhys kissed her lips again she caught his bottom lip between her teeth.

“Ow,” he said but that didn’t stop from kissing her again. “What was that for?”

“You’re silly little lies,” Feyre replied, running a hand up Rhys’ back beneath his shirt.

Rhys laughed into the crook her neck causing goosebumps to erupt all over her body.

Rhys ran a hand up her leg, over her pebbled skin, that hand closing in on exactly where Feyre needed it.

A distressed cry had both Rhys and Feyre snapping their heads to the monitor on the bedside table.

“Stay perfectly still,” Rhys whispered.

Feyre rolled her eyes. Tristan was at the other end of the house. Too far away to to see or hear anything.

There was a whimpering then a full blown cry. Rhys sighed and leaned his forehead against Feyre’s shoulder. Feyre went to shift to extract herself from beneath her husband.

“No, I’ve got him,” Rhys said as he flicked back the blanket and grabbed a hoodie, muttering something about _little_ _cockblocker_.

Feyre’s laughter chased him out the door. It was a term on endearment that Rhys has adopted, used exclusively between them of course. Feyre stretched out beneath the covers and stifled a yawn.

She’d been up for hours. Tristan had woken up at 5am. By the time she’d changed him, fed him, changed him again and put him back to sleep it was nearly 7:30. Rhys had been awake by then, playing on his phone, looking dishevelledly handsome. When she’d crawled back into bed and said _why don’t you stop playing on your phone and play with me instead_ he’d practically pounced on her. But their plans had been foiled once again.

Over the monitor Feyre heard the nursery door open and Rhys speaking to their son. In her minds eye she could see the exactly what was happening. Rhys would pick up the baby, then settle him on his chest in Tristan’s favourite spot. Then Rhys would start bouncing and swaying to try and lull the baby back into sleep. What Feyre didn’t expect was what she heard next. Tristan’s cries had quieted so she could hear so clearly.

Rhys was singing.

“You're so young and beautiful and I love you so,” Rhys sang. It was the song they’d first dance to all those years ago.

“Your lips so red, your eyes that shine

Shame the stars that glow

So fill these lonely arms of mine

And kiss me tenderly

Then you'll be forever young

And beautiful to me.”

Rhys continued to sing. Feyre closed her eyes as she listened to him, a soft smile on her face. She didn’t even notice when she fell asleep.

~~~~~

Rhys had done it. He got Tristan back to sleep. So hopefully he’s be able to spend what was left of the Saturday morning with his wife.

But when he go to the door of their bedroom the tantalising ideas he had fled. Feyre slept snuggled into the blanket, her face soft on sleep.

Rhys smiled and climbed into bed, careful not to disturb her. He gently tucked a stray lock of hair away from Feyre’s face. Then softly he sang.

“You're so young and beautiful, you're everything I love

Your angel smile, your gentle touch

Are all I'm dreaming of

Oh take this heart I offer you

And never set me free

Then you'll be forever young

And beautiful to me.”

Rhys couldn’t stop smiling at how lucky he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Young and Beautiful by Elvis Presley


End file.
